


i cant think of a good title thats not a shitty pun

by Gay_hamster



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_hamster/pseuds/Gay_hamster
Summary: um lmao i cant write btw its an au where thay dont die lol





	i cant think of a good title thats not a shitty pun

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry dont kill me

after that dangan ronpa killing game had been set into the teens minds, it was safe to say that mondo oowada and kiyotaka ishimaru where permanently traumatized. the two had managed to make it out alive (not with there sanity) together. they had swore to stay together from that point on after one of takas speeches had persuaded mondo to. so in order to stay together mondo had managed to get enough money to buy an apartment and settle down with his bro. no he didnt really work persay but due to taka beinf so smart they were able to keep the small living space. 

so as time passed so did holidays, and that brings us to christmas. 

"bye mondo, i gotta go to work!" taka yelled to his bro half way out the door. "H-Huh?! No way bro, its Christmas!" mondo said picking taka up. "O-Oowada-kun, i need to work- H-HEY!" taka was inturupted mid-sentance from mondo throwing him on there small couch. "Cmon bro, spend time with me!' oowada said sitting nect to ishimaru on there couch. "o-oh i never realized how small our couch is..." ishimaru could barely lay down on it, and considering that he wasn't that big, the cpuch could be passed of for a love seat. realizing this, mondo picked ishimaru up (again) and sat taka on hip lap. "O-Oowada-kun why'd you put me here?" ishimaru asked squirming a bit. "Well, to save room of course. heheh" he said awkwardly. "s-sure..." taka said buring is head into mondos shoulder. all oowada could do is wrap his arms around ishimarus back. they were hugging pretty much. "mondo..i gotta tell you something" taka said barely lifting his head up. "u-um yeah bro?" ishimaru lifted his head up so he could look mondo in his eyes. they were both blushing at this point. "i-i think i might...might..." taka never got to finished, because just like a glove fits on a hand mondo knew what he was going to say and had already kissed him. 

for the first seconds of the kiss ishimaru was surpised, and all in all didnt know what to think, or do. so he closed his eyes and started to kiss back. he gently put his lips onto mondos and wrapped his arms around his bros neck. he noticed mondos hands going lower and lower down his back, stopping at the arch of it. ishimaru couldnt help but moan a bit into the kiss. mondo smirked a bit an although taka couldnt see he could feel it. mondo stopped for a second and looked at ishimarus face. it was blushing and taka looked away from emmbaresment. mondo lifted his knee up a bit, it lightly grazing over takas crotch. "M-Mondo what are you d-doing?!" ishimaru said, his ords sounding shy but his voice sounding lustfull and wanting. mondo watched ishimarus face turn red from him doing this. "i-i want m-more, please mondo..." isnimaru said covering his face with his hands. "dont cover your face, its too cute not to be shown.." mondo said attempting to pry takas hands away from his face. no luck. so he used a bit more force and when he finnaly got them off he laid taka down and pined his hands above his head. he started to kiss taka again while unbottoning the hall monitors shirt. mondo went lower until ishimarus neck lightly kissing it. until he found ishimarus spot. he could tell because ishimaru moaned and grabbed onto the back of mondos shirt. mondo coutinued to tease takas spot by lightly licking and kissing it, and eventually biting down on ishimarus neck. "A-Ah mondo, why'd you do that?" taka asked. "i-im sorry if you didnt like it..." he said looking away. "n-no i do.." taka said. "can you do it again?" he asked, his voice was so pure it made mondo question if what he was doing was legal. "s-sure" he said. and with that mondo went down to takas neck and bit down on his spot. "a-ah heck..." he said, his back arching. "ya know, we could do other things that you might like...' mondo said taking off his shirt and unbuckling his belt.

"a-and what kind of things would those be?" taka asked propping himself up with his shoulders. "cmon ishimaru you know, dont make me say it.." mondo said a bit embarrassed." why don't you show me what you mean?" taka said laying back down. mondo threw his belt across the room, it made a thud as it hit the wall and fell to the ground. the biker took his pants down just enough for ishimaru to see his bulge. "o-oh my.." was all ishimaru could say. his legs squirmed together as he felt himself getting harder. mondo pushed his legs apart and kept them apart by putting his knee in between them. ishimaru squeaked a bit when mondo did this. "h-hey we need to take off your pants for this next part ok?" mondo asked, placing his hands at the rim of ishimarus pants. ishimaru nodded his head and allowed mondo to slip of his pants. when they were off completely the two males where left only in there boxers . mondo pulled down his boxers enough for his erection to come out. "lets get theese off shall we?" mondo said quickly taking of takas boxers. taka could only watch in anticipation as mondo removed his clothes. when they were off taka asked "wh-what now?" mondo positioned himself infront of takas entrance saying "allow me to show you..." taka squeaked and said "j-just do it, p-please". mondo but his tip into taka and watched ishimaru squeal a bit when he first entered. when he tried to put the rest of it in, taka started to moan louder. mondo didnt want anyone to hear, so he covered takas mouth with his hand. when he did he quickly thrust himself into taka to get it over with. taka had a tear going down his cheek and he could hear a muffled moan form under his hand. "tell me when you want me to move" he said staying as still as he could. honestly is he knew ishimaru wouldnt kill him later, he woulve started giving it everuthing hes got. but he loved taka to much, he didnt wanna hurt him. after a few moments, taka told mondo he could start moving and as soon as he did mondo started to rock his hips back and forth. while mondo was only moaning quietly, taka (still having his mouth covered by mondo) was moaning extremly loud. mondo decided to change the position by picking taka up. as he did they were kind of in a hugging position, altough he was still thrusting into taka. mondo kept pushing takas hips down onto his dick, his hand was no longer on takas mouth so you could hear all his moans almost to the point where they were screams. taka had wrapped his arms around mondos neck and his legs around his waist. everytime mondo thrusted into him he would push himself back onto it. "M-Mondo im getting close!" was what ishimaru managed to moan out. "j-just a little more..." mondo said as he buried his face into takas neck, biting down onto it. taka screamed out as mondo hit his prostate, making him cum. mondo gave a last thrust before he came in taka, drawing blood as he bit down harder on his neck. taka moaned out one last time before mondo pulled out of him. as mondo laid him down all he could say was, "lets do it again"


End file.
